


Cultural Diversities

by SinfulPeace



Series: Hobbit... uh things [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, My sense of humor is strange, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPeace/pseuds/SinfulPeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarrow are a very secretive race. From their language to their culture; why should their bodies be any different? Hobbits, on the other hand, are a very open and accepting people. They're also very comfortable with their bodies. They don't intentionally flash others and you wouldn't see anyone starkers in the market place, but they have no qualms in lounging around, especially during the summer, in nothing but their birthday suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Diversities

It wasn't the first day, nor the second, when the esteemed Company of Thorin Oakenshield discovered their first piece of Hobbit lore. Nor, might I add, was it the third or forth day, in fact it wasn't a day at all, it was an evening, nearly three weeks into their quest, when said previously mentioned company set up camp near a small stream. Three weeks on the road without regular or proper baths found the members of our troupe all in desperate need of cleansing (except Gandalf, because magic).

Thirteen of these members waded out into deeper areas of the frigid stream before even fully disrobing, they spread along several yards of the shore for the sake of privacy. Not one such member, but still a member, who just so happened to also be a member of a particularly furry-footed race, didn't even so much as glance at his fellow adventurers before beginning to peel the sweaty, dirt encrusted attire from his person. Completely and conveniently missing the amusement of the company's resident wizard and the shocked embarrassment of his dwarrow companions.

Ori, the poor dear, could only stare in surprise as one Bilbo Baggins gently laid his clothes, underthings and all, out by the water's edge. Fíli and Kíli, who had pointedly avoided even glancing at each other, shared similar reactions.

Even Bofur, for all his lewd humor, looked embarrassed and studiously fixed his gaze elsewhere; this same tactic was employed by Óin and Glóin, Dwalin and Balin, Bombur, both of the elder brother's Ri, and even the company's mighty dwarrow leader, Thorin. Bifur, ever the strange, only briefly glanced at the group's burglar before snorting in amusement and going back to bathing himself.

It was Dori, ever the mother, who spoke up. "Ma- Master Baggins," he choked out.

Bilbo momentarily froze, a look of horror adoring his face. "Oh, my apologies, Master Dori! Where are my manners? Did you want me to wash your back?"

The flabbergasted dwarf had no response and could only shake his head, rather violently, no.

"Burglar, have some decency!" Thorin managed to grind out from between clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about? It's not like you haven't got the same parts." Bilbo huffed, but complied and sank into deeper water. "Honestly— you're all acting like tweens!"

"Bilbo," Gandalf started with fond exasperation. "Dwarrow are an extremely closed off race, they don't have the same customs as Hobbits do."

Bilbo only scoffed and rolled his eyes. "My apologies then. But if it bothers you— don't look." And with that he went back to bathing, murmuring quietly about the ridiculousness of dwarrow.

And so thirteen members of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield learned something new about the gentle folk of the Shire. And if from that day on Bilbo Baggins amused himself by embarrassing the dwarrow around him— no one mentioned a thing.


End file.
